


The Farming Report

by voleuse



Category: Battlestar Galactica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I imagine you in something extraordinary</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farming Report

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.07. Title and summary adapted from Simon Pettet's _"Sleep fitful wake grumpy..."_.

Kara spun the empty bottle on the table, scattering a stack of cards as she did it. She watched them cascade off the table, _thwip-swish_ of the collapse echoing faintly in the empty rec room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in physical therapy?"

She twisted in her chair to watch Lee as he strode in. "Frak, Apollo." She winced as she settled back into her chair. "Don't you have better things to do than keep track of me."

"You'd think so," he said, a smile twisting his lips, "but the nuggets are driving me up the wall."

She laughed, and spun the bottle again. "And you always thought teaching was easy."

"Something like that." He leaned against the table beside her. "Or maybe they miss seeing you in action."

"Or maybe you do." She smirked, twisted the bottle between her hands until he snatched it away. "Hey!"

"Maybe I do," he said, and then he tossed the bottle away. Together, they watched it spin end over end until it crashed into the trash bin.

The glass shattered and Kara winced despite herself.

Lee straightened, and his hand brushed the back of her shoulders as he circled around the table. "Have fun picking up those cards," he remarked.

She didn't shiver until he disappeared through the hatch.


End file.
